Despair has rules and regulations
by NellisTable
Summary: How about a true story about MM!Ishimaru as he is relishing despair and hopelessness of his friends? How about to engage headless obsession for his coveted love? Will he reach his targets and destroy his friends? Will he reach his coveted love? Will he rule the world through despair? Do you want to know the answers? Come and find them. Now rated T, M on the end :P
1. Chapter 1

The best place for spreading negative emotions is Hope Peak Academy. The headmaster of this school,is in the form of a small black-and-white bear, is always in time on spot incipient despair. His presence is always a bad omen and sign of the growing fear. However, this teddy bear is just a puppet. Puppet, which is in fact the machine to the remote control. In the event of a threat he explode or shoot sharp spear from himself. But who is behind the most hideously cute puppet of metal alloys and plush? Who hides his true identity? Who pulls the strings of fate? Who is the person who loves despair above all else?

Behind all this despair is Mastermind, who monitors all running events among 15 students from comfort of his impregnable office. Desperate lives of students monitored at every step, tortured every day and night, forced to kill each other, hiding their greatest weakness ... they are trapped, they cann't get out, cann't call for help, the are left to despair engulfed and destroyed. The Mastermind of all despair known as the Ultimate Despair, is watching their every moves. Their every gesture, their every attempt to break out of desperation. But there is something, no…someone, who strongly, perhaps dangerously is striking Mastermind. Not only actual appearance and demeanor, but also inner despair. Absolutely ideal partner for Mastermind.

Following him/her. ,,Oh dear... " He sighed as his chosen and look into one of the cameras and bares his/her fangs glittering. ,,Don't worry my dear sweetheart, you will join me soon and we will forever together govern all despair. Soon..." Then he looks to the next screen where the brewing of unfairness.,,Wel, well. Someone wants to play with me. I love playing with you..." And press blue button and on his face revealed a sadistic smile. ,, Let's see how you can play by my rules. "


	2. Chapter 2

In school, there were a few students who managed to survive this killer game. Among them was the second leader of the gang Crazy Diamonds, Oowada Mondo. In his short life he lost three important and most valuable person he loved above all else. The first was his older brother Daiya, who cost his own life to save his little brother to lead their gang. The second was his beloved dog Chuck, who died of old age. A third person was his soul brother. Before the biggest thorn in his eye after the best friend. Former Hall Monitor Ishimaru Kiyotaka.

He was now completely sunk in despair and on the verge of insanity. Since the murder of his soul brother didn't speak with anyone from his other classmates. He walked silently in the dining room each morning for breakfast, several times looked at the empty Ishimaru's place and then silently went to his room, where he spent all his free time. He stopped going to the sauna because it reminded him too much that night, when he and Kiyotaka befriend. He stopped going to the gym because there he was spending time with Fujisakim together with Ishimaru, who were killed by Yamada and Celest few days ago. Only on orders from teddy headmaster, he came to the gym, where he heard a speech full of despair.

,,Oh, abandoned puppy, with small ears, full of pure desperation." That voice awakened Oowada from sleep. Monokuma was lying on the bed next to Oowada face. He just turned to the other side. ,,Oy! Don't ignore me! It's rude to headmaster." Oowada didn't answer. ,,For your insolence I should punish you.",,Then do it, hero.",,Ha?" That was the first sentence, which he expressed after a very long time.,, What? Have you started to talk with me?"

Monokuma rolled over to the other side, to see his face. ,, What do ya want, I don't need your company. I am desperate enough without your help." He closed his eyes and tried to sleep again. ,,Desperate? How much? "Officious bear lay next to Oowada. ,,I lost everythin' what I loved. I have nothing. I don't feel anythin'. I have no reason to live." These words strongly attracted headmaster. ,,Maybe I shouldn't say this, but...",, Dont say anythin'. Go away." He turned and covered himself with a blanket. ,,Stubborn and even rude! But I like you. Unlike the others you have something I want. ",,Ya took everything from me. I have nothin' to give ya. And now get out!" Monokuma bared his teeth and climbed the insolent biker.,,I didn't take anything from you, that did your friends." Squirmed on Oowada's hip as salmon out of water. Then the exhausted headmaster gave up, and climbed down from the student stood up to face him. ,, I will focus on you dear Oowada Mondo." And he disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

From that day, Monokuma was held in the vicinity of desperate student. When he walked into his room, there was prepared headmaster. He sat on bed and waited on impatiently young biker. ,,Welcome back Oowada!" He welcomed him in door. He tried to ignore him, but it was useless. He always found some excuse to make him talk. ,,After some contradictions in communication...it's quite nice talking with you, dear Mondo. ,,I don't understand why are ya doin' this. You make our lives miserable here and ya are enjoyin' a chat with me. I don't understand why." He lay on his back and rested his head by hishands. ,,Well, because I like you, dear Mondo."Monokuma looked at him and then climbed on his muscular chest. ,, I didn't notice any girl likes me so far and ya like me? Do ya realize that you're just a machine with a little more plush and the headmaster?"

,,And why not?" He smirked at his chest. ,,You are such a hefty strong guy and you're afraid of me?" He patted him gently on the cheek and grinned with. ,,Not really, but I don't know what I can do with this. I've already said several times that everyones I loved...are gone." He pressed his ear gently. Total wondered. It was relatively soft. ,,Nya! You urchin, this is sexual harassment to headmaster." He blushed. He grabbed his little paws together and sat down. ,,You're quite a stuffed animal to cuddling for chicks." He raised his paw that his little legs were hanging in the air. He was quite heavy, but its plush fur was very soft. ,,I'm not stuffed animal! I am headmaster and Monokuma!",,Who likes someone like me. You're very desperate. Maybe a lot more than I do." But I put it back on its feet and bowed his head. ,,I'm not desperate. Tell me, why are you desperate?",,I lost brother, dog and the best friend who I... "He paused. ,, Who you, what?" Curious bear asked.

,,Let it be. I said nothin'." He was hiding his desperate face under his gelled hair.,,Oy, that your best friend, his name was...",,Ishimaru...Kiyo..." At that moment, the Mastermind behind the screen was total buffeting. ,,Kiyo..." Monokuma was minute silence. He stood motionless without tick marks. Oowada looked at the bear. ,, Oy, ya there?" He tapped his forehead, as if he had started. ,, W-Wait a minute!" Headmaster disappeared in the floor. Oowada stared at the floor and then back down on his back. ,,Finally..." Maybe he was intrusive peace of headmaster. ,,That headmaster's some weird... I still have it behind my ass. Why?" He looked into the camera in front of bed. ,,Behind that camera is someone who is drivin' this shit." He blinked twice and the headmaster was back. ,,Ta-Da!" He jumped on him dressed in a very familiar uniform. ,,W-Where did ya get it?" He stared at him open-mouthed. It was Ishimaru's clothes in a smaller issue. ,,So I was wondering, have you a little comforted. Do you like it?" Oowada slowly sat down without warning and hugged the headmaster dressed as a Hall Monitor. ,,Oy! What does it mean?!",,Kiyo..."


	4. Chapter 4

Monokuma seemed off. He didn't flinch. Oowada held a bear in hug. His heart pounded heavily on his chest as he remembered the loud Ishimaru's speeches and Ishimaru himself. ,,Fuck...Kiyo...why? Why I couldn't protect ya? I miss ya. "From his eye fell tear filled with despair. ,, Eto, Oowada... you know, we should not..." Monokuma again began to respond. Despite his disapproval Oowada only allowed, but not completely let him go. ,,I'm sorry, I just...",,No need to apologize. I just needed to check something. Well, I'll let you be tonight." He jumped out of bed and he was about to leave. ,,Enjoy your freedom until you have it. You'll lose it soon and you will belong only to me..."And he disappeared. ,,What's that supposed to mean...?" With his mouth open staring at the place where Monokuma failed. In his head he over and over repeated again threatening messages.

The mastermind came out of secret room, sat on his throne and stared at the screen. ,,Damn, I want him here..." He grabbed the bear in white uniform and badly looked at him.,,He touched you, he hug you, he moan that name...my name you motherfucker!" With all his strength he threw bear against the wall. Several parts of the bear dropped and released his left paw. ,,He belongs to me! Just me. His body, his heart. EVERYTHING IS MINE! MINE! MINE!" He kicked into bear that was crumbling under the onslaught of blows, until it left only unusable scrap. From his mouth was running down saliva full of anger and wrath, and tears from eyes of despair and lust. He stared at the scrap, which was a few seconds ago plush machine in snow white uniform. Then he raised his head trampled and crushed it even more. ,,This happens everyone who'll try to steal him from me... "He wiped his tears and saliva on his sleeve. He turned and looked at one favourite screen.

_,,Enjoy your freedom until you have it. You'll lose it soon and you will belong only to me..." _Oowada staring at the ceiling and he still repeat the last two sentences that Monokuma spoketo him before he fell to the floor. ,, It's a pure machine, without any feelings and emotions. That one, who controls the bear, the one who is behind of this all despair. The one... as he calls..." He was snapping fingers and had a word to say. ,,No director, no minister..." He winked into the camera bystanders and bit his lip. ,,Mastermind! That's the word. The mastermind is behind all of this. I wonder who he really is. It is one of us or someone completely off? I am quite curious. I could explore on my own or... " He smiled in a long time. ,,Monokuma is the only mediator between us and the mastermind." Then he slapped his forehead. ,,But Monokuma is plush mask of mastermind. But that means..."


	5. Chapter 5

Bell rang ,,Go to the gym immediately." That voice came from all screens at school. ,,This was quite unexpected." He grabbed his coat from the ground and put it on back. He moved to the gym slowly. Remaining survivors students were waiting only for him. ,,Oowada, we thought that you won't come." One of the students, known as 'The Ultimate Lucky student', as one saw that biker walked into the gym. Oowada only shook his head and stood on the edge of a small group. ,,He won't say you anything. Let him be or you'll get another shot from him. " Said another student of the group. ,,I don't know why Monokuma called us again?",,The past few days wasn't committed any murder, certainly wants us to nudge other motive." And she said, so it happened. Monokuma appeared on his lectern.

,,Welcome my dear survivors. I have called you here to tell you that from now all floors are closed, except the first one. ",, Like why?",,You plush piece of scrap! ",,You can't do that to us!" Wrath of the students was drowned out by loud laughter . ,, Bhahahaha, it is a punishment that hasn't been committed no murder. If won't be committed murder within 24 hours, you will be killed all at once! Have fun!" And he disappeared. Students started panic and chaos everywhere. Oowada as only one didn't panic. He yawned and stretched. ,,How can you be so calm?!",,Why are you angry? That's what he wants, he wants to scare us and intimidate us to the slaughter. ",,We need to calm down or...",, Or what? We all die here! ",, Shut up!" Oowada ignored everything and left the gym.

_,,Check..."_

Oowada headed to the sauna to calm down a little. He took off all his clothes, wrapped a towel around his waist and went to sauna. He spent nearly an hour in to get settled ideas. After an hour of steaming is loaded into a nice warm bath, so that his body was at rest. ,,Finally peace. What occurred to him again. Mass murder? This is ridiculous. This won't work out." Delving into the entire water and put out for his hairstyle. ,,Maybe I should end up with myself. I said it myself, I have no reason to live. I'm sick of myself, but..." He came in and thought about it. ,,I want to find out who is the mastermind. It is obvious that it is interested in me. Or it plays on all sides, and I'm just...a puppet." He sighed into space. ,,Hey! Monokuma! I want to meet with mastermind." Suddenly, someone approached a blunt object hit him in the head. Immediately prior to his dark eyes and died...for now.

_,,Checkmate. You are my..."_


	6. Chapter 6

Everywhere was dark and quiet, then suddenly. ,,-dai? Kyoudai?" Oowada heard very familiar voice. The gentle voice that spoke to him. ,,Ghhh.",,Kyoudai? Can you hear me? " That voice. ,,K-Kiyo... ",,Kyoudai! I'm glad you're awake. I was getting worried. ",,T-This is heaven?" He sighed heavily. ,, Well, almost." That gentle laugh. There is no doubt. It's really him. ,,Kiyo...m-my head hurts. ",,Don't worry, you'll get over it soon." He felt a gentle hand on his cheek and forehead. His heart pounded heavily in his chest. Definitely not dead. This cozy warmth that filled his body was real. Slowly he tried to open his eyes. ,, I almost forgot how beautiful your eyes are." View shaped slowly. First glimpse of bright scarlet eyes. ,,It's really ya. Damn. I thought ya are dead."

,,Well, I am but only for public." Oowada focused on the surroundings. He realized that his head was put in Ishimaru's lap. He was covered with a thin blanket and lay on the bed together in a small dark room. ,,What do ya mean, for public? ",,So as I say. Actually, you're dead, too. ",,What? I breathe and feel pain." Ishimaru just pointing at the screen, which is lit up at that moment. _,, Fuck! Oowada is dead, and the class trial will be soon.",,I can't anymore.",,I want to go home! "_

,, W-What does it mean? I'm dead? " He sat down. ,, Exactly. For all there you are dead and here you are alive only for me. Isn't it beautiful?" Ishimaru hugged his boyfriend around neck . Oowada was so taken aback that he couldn't speak. He stared at the screen like a madman.

,,Kyoudai. I was so looking forward to you. Finally, we can be together again, but now forever." He kissed his confused companion on the cheek. ,,I...I don't understand." He sighed confused and laid back on the pillow. ,, Well, well. Mondo, I don't want to leave you here, but I have to deal with the class trial. Then I'll come back to you and we'll spend beautiful moments together. " He smiled at Oowada's face and got out of bed. Before his departure their views met. ,,Wait, what are you wearin'?" His expression darkened. It replaced the traditional white uniform half-black, half-white uniform with band on arm with the inscription ,,D-Despair? K-Kiyo, what does that mean? ",,You want to meet with the mastermind isn't that right? So I ensured personally. Now if you excuse me, I must condemn student who killed you. I'll be back soon 3" He left the room and closed the could hear the lock click.


	7. Chapter 7

He shook his head. ,,This isn't possible..." He was lying on the bed deeply devastated and destroyed. He completely omitted to, he had a neck collar and handcuffed with chains. ,,Kiyo is behind all. All the murders. No, I don't believe it. It's just a fucking dream. I don't fucking believe. I DON'T BELIEVE!" Hit the wall and dug into the floor. ,,FUCK! WHY?! WHAT THE FUCK? I WANT ANSWERS KIYOTAKA!" Roared and shook him like torture. His eyes was spattering tears and his heart was pounding like crazy. He couldn't accept fact that his friend is behind all the despair. For all murders he was behind it. ,,Kiyo...why...why..." Groaned with pain in his heart and he could hardly breathe. His sobs drowned out the screams of the screen only. That, however, didn't pay the slightest attention. His sorrow in his heart was stronger. ,, ... is found guilty. Now is following his punishment. "

After the execution of someone, screen faded and went out. ,,I don't want to be here. I don't know how I can look in to his eyes." He covered his face with a blanket and tried to sleep. Suddenly, sounded unlock the lock and the door opened. ,,I am back my dear. Did you miss me?" Ishimaru returned. Mastermind came near to his prisoner who was, in fact, dead. Oowada didn't answer. He pretended to be asleep. But the beating of a wounded heart full of despair couldn't overhearing. ,,Kyoudai?" Mastermind watched his covered nearly motionless body. ,,Well, well. I wanted to play with you." Desperately sighed and he snuggled to prisoners. ,,Come on, you're lying there like a corpse. I want to see your face at least." He tried to take from Oowada his blanket, but he held it tightly. ,,Nya, we'll play!" He exclaimed cheerfully and pushed under the covers. Oowada yelped when he felt his cold hands, as they were touching his body.

,, S-Stop it. I am not in mood to play." He ordered with a stern voice. Uncovered a blanket and revealed lying Mastermind on his chest. ,,Hmmm." Ishimaru puffed out his cheeks and looked at Oowada with his scarlet eyes. ,,Shut those fucking sounds. Leave me alone. Ya aren't the one I love." He tried to shake off, but he held very firmly. ,,But, I am Ishimaru Kiyotaka... " He sat down on Oowada's stomach, legs astride his hips. ,,I'm the only one you had the first time sexual intercourse in sauna." Sighed offended. His cold finger circled Oowada's chest, as if he was write something. ,,T-That's not ya. I don't believe ya." He turned his head to the side so he didn't look on Mastermind. ,, We took our virginity. Since that day, we were regularly having sex every day. Every day you led me in to insanity. Every day we fucked like wild animals." That style, as Ishimaru said all their sexual experiences, made Oowada's member hard. ,,In addition, I have proof that I'm still one you truly love." Ishimaru stood up and slowly was unbuttoning his uniform. Oowada focused on his slowly revealing chest. ,,Hickey? ",,And not only that." Uniform slid from his shoulders, he revealing a chest full of scratches, bites, hickeys. ,,All this is the work Oowada Mondo-kun. No one else. Your work, your signatures. "


	8. Chapter 8

He stared at his chest like a madman. ,,Do you believe me? This is all from you. During our pleasures you've always tagged me. You don't know how much excitement I experienced during our sex. It can't be so easily forgotten." He pressed the Oowada's chest as if it was a soft pillow. ,, I don't know what to say." He sighed confused. He looked up at the ceiling and focused on one point blank. He couldn't think about anything. Everything was screwed. Indeed, everything. His whole body was heavy with the onslaught of Ichimaru's body. He was unable to even lift his hand, let alone resist the mastermind alone. ,,Mo-chan?",,Don't call me like that.",,Kyoudai?",,Stop it.",,Oowada-kun?",,Stop that!",,So how am I supposed to say when you're still unsatisfied?" Mastermind bent over the prisoners face.

,,Well, let's start from the other end of the cotton balls." He rubbed his face and patted his cheeks. ,,Ask me. Anything. You have now the opportunity to ask me questions on any topic. All questions, which bothering you." Oowada blinked and shook his head. ,,Mondo, I believe that many questions bothering you and maybe hurts, so please. Ask me..." His gentle bleating Oowada led to insanity. ,,FINE!" He took a breath ,,Explain me why? Why and how did ya get this position?" Ishimaru's eyes lit up with excitement. ,,Oh, all right then. Let's start with the first part of the 'why'." He turned on his uniform, and nicely nestled on Oowada's body. ,,With works as the Mastermind, I started because the love of my class and school was too strong, but...love to one specific person led me to total insanity." ,,Go on." ,,They wantend to took you from me. All the whores...who were around you." Whore…It was the most strong word, which Oowada heard from his boyfriend. As a member of the Disciplinary Commission has always acted according to the rules. Always express too well. This really surprised him. ,,From the day we've started dating…how can I say it…you took off the dark cloak and you have become the most desirable man in our school. Looking at all those whores made my blood boiled, so I decided to get rid of them all. Elegantly and efficiently, of course. ",, Ya were worried about me? Were ya afraid that I'll leave ya?"

He sighed softly and stroked Mastermind's cheek. Ishimaru grip it firmly and moved to his lips. ,,Of course. Every night I wake up in fear that at any moment you will leave me. Then I watched your sleeping body a few minutes as innocent and ...I relaxed. Your innocent look on your face always calmed me, but only for a few hours." He kissed Oowada's hand and pressed it to his heart. ,,So that's why...",, I organized this killing game, with all my revenge. For all the the pain they caused me. All suffered and then died. You don't know what thrills me went out of their cries and pleas for mercy." His face was very red blush appeared from his mouth dripping saliva. ,,Their despair, that their fear. If you could see their eyes full of fear and embarrassment of despair." His gentle smile suddenly became wide sadistic smile. ,,Despair, fear, panic…damn...Mondo… " He looked into his violet eyes and grabbed his face. ,,Kiyo, why didn't ya tell me? I-I could help ya! Ya know, ya can tell me anything. Why did ya... ",, Why? Because I am absolutely stupefied with your love and hatred towards all others. That's why we play this game. ",, K-Kiyo, I'm sorry!" He hugged Kiyotaka around his shoulders and pulled him closer. ,, M-Mondo ... ",,Don't worry. I won't hurt ya. But stop this slaughter. Avenged with enough students. Please Kiyo, stop it there." Ishimaru didn't say nothing. Almost breathless. After several minutes of silence. ,,My beloved Mondo, if I'll acept your proposal, will you accept mine?",,Yes, of course, I will." Exclaimed enthusiastically. ,,Join me..."/p


	9. Chapter 9

Mondo blinked and loosened his embrace. ,,What?" ,,As I said, join me." He blinked and smiled gently. Oowada didn't understand. He shook his head and rubbed his hair. His question completely surprised him. He didn't know what to answer. Rather not understand the actual meaning of the question. ,,You are looking so confused at me.",,Ya don't say! I am beggin' ya for end this shitdamn game and ya want me to join ya?! Ya have complete mess in mind. Did ya slammed yourself in the head?" Ishimaru laughed loudly and rubbed his hair. ,,You're cute." He grabbed him by the choker and pulled Oowada near. ,,I want you to be mine already and forever, that I won't win, if I'll let you go. That's why I want you to join me. ",,You're crazy!" He pushed him and tried to throw him from himself. Ishimaru was ready. He grabbed the loose chains and firmly tightened. Oowada hissed in pain. ,, You're a total freak! Stop it. I won't join ya and your fuckin' plan! ",,Really? Well, well, I thought that it will go smoothly. So I'll move on to plan b)." He pulled a small driver from his pocket and pressed a button.

Oowada's shackles grew heavy and chains returned to the wall, his hands were completely stretched and pinned to the cold wall.,,What does this mean?! Ya better let me go, ya crazy fucker!" He was twitching as salmon on dry. Handcuffs almost broke his wrists. Chokeron on neck throttled his breathing. ,,I hate to do this, but you leave me no choice." Ishimaru got out of bed and looked at the prisoner. ,,Fuck! I'll get out, I'll break it and I will hit ya in your fucking face! The boy was innocent and ya killed him in cold blood! I'll kill ya!" Flagellated themselves full of anger and rage. ,,Let's see what you will say after my rehab." Whole room switched off, the only ray of light shone from fizzy screen. Ishimaru pressed the button a second time. Around Oowada's head pull very solid band, so that his face was facing to screen. ,, I am goona see fairy?! Do ya think that change my mind? " ,,That is my plan. Maybe it will take a while, but, because of you, I am able to endure. Goodbye. When you will be satisfied, just call." He left the room and screen began to play close-ups of all the previous murders and executions. ,, Fuck! That's not possible!" Oowada was forced to look at the screen and watch the massacre of his classmates. Shots were accompanied by desperate cries, pleas, complaints. The individual close-ups, which depicted a cold-blooded massacre of their adolescent bodies. Their bodies sprayed red blood welling with their guts out, the legs broke and some were forcibly torn from their bodies. ,, Stop it. Shit, stop it! STOP! FUCK!

The footage was repeated several times. Oowada was completely stupefied, exhausted and desperate. His eyes ran tears, saliva from the mouth, breathing heavily. It was completely dehydrated and starving. His body itself carried a heavy psychological injuries suffered forced watching terrible shots. His hands were totally bloodless, severe bruising on her wrists. The shots were repeated over and over again. A few hours passed maybe day. In this school didn't perceive time. The screen slowly turning off the sound disappeared. Handcuffs allowed. Oowada's completely exhausted and ruined body fell on the bed. His head was completely erasure. He tried to return his breathing to normal pace, but with a dry throat that was wishful thinking. The whole body shook with fear. Heart almost scrambled out of his chest. It hurt like thousands of needles injecting. All shots were straight out of the most brutal horror movie in the world. He tried to close his eyes and relax. ,, Someone, anyone, help me." He wailed, his voice hoarse from sleep. He couldn't think about anything. ,,K-Kiyotaka... help me. Please." No change. ,,Kiyotaka, please. I...I can't do anythin'. Please, I wanna to see ya." His hoarse pleas were increasingly quieter and lost in the room./p


	10. Chapter 10

The door opened slowly. The room broke artificial light. ,,Did you call?" Mastermind's gentle voice rang out from behind the door. Gently step closer to body with a bottle of water. ,,K-Kiyo, I thought..." ,,Shh, don't talk. Here, have a drink." He opened the bottle and put it on dry and cracked lips. He began to devour clean fluid very quickly. A few trickles of water ran down his chin as quickly devoured. The cold fluid flooded his throat. He felt him slowly returning blood to the veins. ,, GHA! Damn, that's what I needed!" Sighed enthusiastically, as if he had forgotten what happened a few hours ago. ,,So, how do you feel?" Oowada tossed the empty bottle on the floor and lay down on the pillow. Suddenly his head painfully flashed all the footage from previous videos. Across the pain clutching his head. All the footage he played back in slow motion and detail. All those images ,,Stop...stop. Enough! ENOUGH!" Hands dug deep into his matted hair and tried to rip. Ishimaru didn't hesitate, sat down next to him and laid his head in lap. ,,Easy Mondo. I'm here. Relax. I'll help you. But first, I must know your answer.

Now he had choice. If he refuse and will be inpain until his life. For the rest of life he will cower in the corner and in front of his eyes will equip the mutilated corpses of his classmates. Or if he'll accept the offer and the footage will disappear and he will be with the man until end of life, who truly loves. What will he choose?


End file.
